Your Past Will Always Come Back To Get You
by drewLOVE
Summary: Ali Monroe comes back to mystic falls after 145 years. Ali has many seacrts and Damon her best friend trys to figure them out but what will she think about that. Tell him the truth or run like always.The Monroe family was also a founding family but left mystic falls when damon killed Zachs dad.


I do not own the Vampire Diaries wish i did but sadly no. My main OC is base off of Olivia Wilde.

I made more the one OC for this story well I made 4 Ali bring one, Kennedy, and Even, and Renee.

Just saying there is some GirlXgirl in this just saying.

Oh there is a Video for this watch?v=x6cWSWnY3UE

The streets of Mystic Falls quiet as ever. No Cars or music filling the air like New York City; the city that never sleeps. Red & brown brick walls covering the buildings down silent road . The fire escapes on the last building on the lonely road had began to rust making them look rather useless if there was a fire. The escapes looking very unsafe for anyone to even sit on except one person didn't think so. A girl looking no older than 21, ash-brown hair shimmering in the moonlight looking like silk falling past her shoulders sat on the failing escape. Opening the faded messenger bag next to her; taking out a beat up pack of camels and a lighter. Her face glowing as her violet lighter lit up her cigarette. The girl to a long drag of the cigarette and breathed out the gray smoke. Taking another drag she put her hand through her hair, wondering why she came back after all this time. Why.? This town holds so much memories that she would love to just forget. Coming back for family was no excuse seeing as no Monroe's have lived in Mystic falls since the 20s. Nobody that she even know would still be alive, but even if they were why would they come back here. It's a small town there nothing to do in them. Unless you like the peace, and quite with nothing to do then this is your town. Every second going by getting hungrier and hungrier, Taking the last puff the cigarette she puts it out. Zipping up her leather jacket while Grabbing the messenger bag next to her. Slipping back inside her little apartment well Renee Ryans's apartment. The ebony walls were offset by a neon green & blue splatter painted black wall. Slayer, Aerosmith and The Pretty Reckless posters covered in random spots on the wall. The closet reflected the room on it mirror doors. Making her way to the door covered in either small or large childish or band stickers. Grabbing the handle angrily swinging it open. A Yellowed haired girl that defiantly is not Renee standing to the middle of the room holding a abnormally large phone to her face talking way to loud you could problem hear from down stair even if you weren't a vampire.

"Oh My God, Caroline!" Her Preppy voice shrieking into the phone over the music. Walking past the annoying blonde she opens the fridge looking for something to eat. finding nothing she shuts it hard putting on her pissed off face. the Blonde girl giggling at whatever the Caroline girl had said she pulls the down.

"Hey, I'm Kennedy Fell." Saying still way to loud. The dark hair girl nodded. the blonde girl rolled her blue eye.

"You are.?" Asking very annoyed that the girl said nothing back to the daughter of a founding family. Other girls gray eyes holding a dangerous glance scanning Kennedy Fell. Signing Kennedy rolled her eyes again.

"Are you mute or something.?" Asking another question very angrily. The girl laughing under her breath shaking her head making her way to Kennedy. Slowly walking around the tan island counter making her every step even more dramatic as the next.

"Kennedy.?" Caroline voice blasting though Kennedy's phone. The dangerous gray eyed girl had a strong jaw with her cheek bones standing out just right. Adjusting her brown leather jacket she stopped walking. Standing only 2 feet away from the Fell girl. Kennedy's face showing no effort to hid that the girl was scaring her.

"Hello.? Kennedy.?" Caroline's voice came through again sounding clearly annoyed. The girl smirking to another step towards the Fell while Kennedy taking a step back.

"I said what's your name chica." Kennedy announcing rather rudely. The girl smirking again Looking down bit begin to laugh. Kennedy gasping at how 'rude' this girl was being to a founding family.

"Umm. Ok." Kennedy bobbing every bitch like. Pulling her phone back up to her big head. The girl turning around looked down the hall leading to Renee's room. Light cream color paint cover the cozy home. Picture's of a family nailed in, and lining the hallway.

"This girl is such a creeper!" Kennedy gasping into her phone. The Fell's face scrunching up very ugly like as she told Caroline. The girl turning back to Kennedy smiling as fake as she could. As quickly as the smile had come it vanished.

"Well Care I got go." Kennedy pouting hung out her phone.

"Renee!" Her deep feminine voice Yelling over Kennedy, and her favorite song by The pretty reckless. Not a second after a girl with dark brown hair no longer then the middle of her neck. Her jade green eyes standing out against her lightly tanned complexion. Hopping into the room struggling to get her black strappy heals on her feet.

"Yeah, Ali." Her struggling to get her words out as she held on the counter. Looking up seeing a very angry Kennedy she got on her heal.

"What is this Ditz in our or your house." Asking as calm as Ali could. Kennedy is really starting to piss her off. Nothing good happens with a 'Angry Ali' as Renee likes to put it. Renee opening the fridge grabbing the milk she pour herself a glass

"Oh it's just Kenz." in a I-Don't-Really-Care voice. Kennedy mouth dropped.

"So that what you think of me Reinez!" (Re- Knee-z) Gasping dramatically holding her heart to show how much it hurt. Ali chuckling at Renee obnoxious nickname put her hands on the counter looking at Renee. Drinking the milk Renee rolled her eyes.

"No Kenz your my friend you know I care about you." Stating truthfully. Now Ali rolled her eyes while looking down signing.

"I know!" Kennedy smirking at the annoyed Ali. The Dangerous girls eyes looking up shining of pure annoyance. She begin looking at the floor again slowly closing her fists to control her overwhelming urge to attack the annoying Fell.

"So Reinz, whose the low life taking over your moved out sister room." Saying as bitchy as she could. Flicking her blonde ringlet curls over her masculine shoulder.

"Oh dear god she annoying!" Looking up with her hands on the tan marble counter. Ali had enough of the girl. Taking one hand of the counter running it though her wavy hair. Kennedy scowling at her statement picking up her phone again redialing Caroline.

"How.?" Ali questioning looking at Kennedy, but directing it at Renee.

"How do put up with her.?" Questioning again with amazement. Gesting her hand at Kennedy who was picking up her neon pick purse more like bag still scowling at Ali waiting for Caroline to answer. Ali walking over to a light colored cabinet opening it grabbing out a bottle of Bourbon. Opening it she didn't even bother getting a glass. Taking a swig of the drink Renee ripped the Bottle out of her hands pouring it in to a glass. Ali rolling her eyes reluctantly grabbed the glass and drank.

"Hold on Caroline- Renee what the girl name Care want to know." Surprisingly her bitchy voice came out nice and kind. Renee opening her mouth was quickly stopped.

"Alice Monroe." Ali kindly announced a bit tipsy while drink the rest of the bourbon in her short glass. Smirking at her play of words. Renee rolling her eyes taking Ali's glass.

"But Kenz never call her Alice unless you are dying for a black eye call her Ali; she hates the name Alice." Renee correcting her Refilling Ali's glass handing it back.

"Renee do you always have to ruin my fun." She boredly answer leaning up against the counter tilling her head back downing her drink. Looking back at Kennedy standing by the door shocked.

"Oh my god! She's like Damon with Boobs!" Praticly scearming into the phone. The glass shattered on the floor at the name Damon. Ali looking at Kennedy with wide surprising eyes. In least then a second her face a serious one.

"Damon who.?" quickly walking over to her; her boots clicking with every step. There was no sarcasm in her voice. Kennedy smiling at her with perfect white teeth.

"Like I'm gon..." Without finishing her sentence, Ali grabbing her throat with such strength. Moving with unhuman speeds slamming Kennedy into a black flower engraved bookcase. Kennedy crystal blue eyes staring into Ali's beautifully corrupt gray eyes. Kennedy began to whimper being too scared to scream while dropping her phone. Once it hit the ground it broke.

"You will tell me his name." Growling like a monster as Ali spoke her irises began to move. Renee standing looking at the girls not care about it. Filling her own glass with bourbon. Kennedy voice reponding robotically

"Damon Salvatore." Ali slowly let go of Kennedy tembling neck to quickly grabbing it again. Her face slowly changing. Veins stretching down to her checks, and her once beautifully grey eyes shifting into eyes of a monster. Kennedy trying to scream, but quickly being silenced by Ali's strong hand.

"You will not scream." Whispering darkly exposing her fangs to the girl. Slowly pulling her hand off her mouth she did not scream. Without hesitation jolting her hand pulling the blonde hair ruffly. Her fangs latching on the porcelain neck drinking her dry. Pulling away Kennedy falling to the floor hard. Ali taking a step back wiping the blood of Kennedy fell off her lips. Grinning evilly she turned to Renee.

"Renee I think we should go out." Picking up Kennedy body. "Do you know where sheriff Forbes lives.?" her signature sadistic smirk still plastered to her face.

"Ok, and yes I do, Also we should go to the grill." Renee answering just as robotically as Kennedy had. Moving again faster than any human can move to a car that is not her. Pushing hard on the glass making it shatter to pieces unlocking it opening the back she throwing Kennedy into it. Grabbing Kennedy's keys putting them into the ingestion making her little green Volkswagen Beetle 'roaring' to life. Renee clasping the door handle to passenger seat slighting open it.

"No no no no no Back." Making her head pointing to the back with her thumb. The inside of the car surprising looked normal to Ali as she expected it to have a blinged out steering wheel like her phone and zebra print seat covers. Renee put herself in the back. Titling the mirror so Ali could see Renee.

"Once we get Forbes house, You push Kennedy into the lawn got it.?" Ali voice demanded. backing out of the parking lot they making their way Liz's house. after 5 mins of directions from Renee they got there. Renee doing as Ali told her pulling Kennedy into lawn. Moving the mirror again to see Kennedy dead in the Sheriff's lawn.

"Games on Damon." whispering darkly into the mirror with her signature smirk reappearing onto her pale lips. Renee now opening the passenger seat sliding in happily.

"Now Renee where is this Mystic grill." Explaining the directions to yet another place stopping a half a block early so they could ditch the car. Glancing at her phone seeing that it's 11pm hoping this grill and bar was still open. In New York they were open 24 hours a day another reason for getting the name the city that never sleeps, but she can't remember if it's the same in small towns; they were boring and there's nothing to do ever re-quoting herself from earlier that night. Darkness filling the sky small stars glowing like Christmas lights at night. Renee & Ali's spiky heals clicking on the side walk. Renee struggling to keep up with Ali who is walking about 5 feet ahead of her. People passing taking 2nd glances at the new girl in town eyeing her body trying to figure what she was about. All of them looking tasty; finding it extremely hair to control the blood flowing throw their veins. The Minutes pasting way to slow they got to the grill. Walking up to the green out of date building problem from the 20s or 40s it had the 20s type of feel to it. Ali's Hand gently clasping on to the gold door handle. Once opening this door there was no turning back to this town. Not till what she came to do was over. Taking one last relaxing breath she opened the door. Rock music blasting out though the air consuming most sound in the grill. Teens and young adult filling every available space. Walking slowly Ali servings everything around her. Renee finally caught up with Ali, and her new found slower pace stealing a booth they sat down. Within seconds a slighty to adult acting teenager comes up to them. Her dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. A light vibe of a witch came off of her. Smiling she turned towards Renee

"Renee, who's your friend .? " Asking Ali's personal blood bag with a hint of not really caring in her voice. The teen took out her note pad to right down their orders.

"Bonnie," Renee gesturing to Ali. "This is Ali Monroe, Ali this is Bonnie Bennett." Gesturing back to Bonnie. Bonnie smiling lightly at Ali.

"Bonnie when did you start working here.?" Renee asked. Bonnie smiling answering.

"Yesterday wanted to try something new, but I don't think I will do this much longer."

"Well hi Ali, Well what do you want.?" saying way too quickly looking back to a table with a dark hair guy sitting at. Rolling her eyes every time turning back at the girls.

"2 Bourbons, and Cheese fries." Ali responding oddly smiling at Bonnie. Ali rarely was ever caught smiling at a Witch unless she was using them for something. Bonnie rolling her eyes signed.

"Adam will have to give you to drinks." Saying annoyed at "Adams" guys name. Ali giving her famous Monroe smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes again walked away. Renee turning face back to Ali. Renee face held a Really-Ali look to it.

"Ali do you really have to make enemies with the whole town.?" questioning Ali who just stared at her. after a mintute Ali began to smirk.

"What.?" Renee replying to Ali smirk. Rolling her eyes Ali grabbing her arm moving her to a wall. Renee holding back a smirk.

"Wanna make out.?" Ali questioned knowing the answer. Not a second later Ali slamming her lips on to Renee both moving them to a synchronized pattern. Ending shortly after due to the male teens whistling at the 2 girls. Sighing they stopped walking back to the table passing the dark hair kid that Vicki was staring at, and the one who first whistled. Ali rolling her eyes, and flicking them off pulled out her chair again, and sat down.

"Maybe next time with least male population around." Renee stating. Ali couldn't try to even fight back her laugh as there food and drinks came up.

"Oh hey _Adam_." Renee saying with major disgust in the not too bad looking guy giving them there food.

"So Ren when did you go all lesbian." Adam seductively smirking at Renee. Rolling her eyes she turned to the cheese fries. Biting one she smiled.

"Ali such good choice on food." Smiling and ignoring Adam's comment. Ali smiling back trying one also nodding her head in agreement before turning her head back to Adam.

"One where not together and two it's called being Bi there's a difference." Her eyes held a dangerous glance like when she was with Kennedy. Adam's scowled walked away.

"Thanks Al." Renee smiled.

"Let's grab are drinks and go." Ali responding walking out with Renee. Forget to pay the bill.

Same day same night.

The boarding house was quiet Damon sit broadly drinking some bourbon. Thinking off something to do. Stefan is still all worked up about having to kill Vicki so he didn't want be around him for any longer. suddenly his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID Liz.

"Hello." Answering slightly drunk while leaning back in his seat.

"There been an attack." Liz answering nervously. Damon rubbing his hand on his face. Another vampire Stefan just got rid of the other crazy vampire now they have to deal with other one.

"Where." Answering board. grabbing his Jacket making his way to the door which Stefan coming in.

"My house, Kennedy Fell is the girl Caroline's friend." Sadness lacing Liz's voice looking at the body of the 19 year old girl that she known since she was born. Damon stopped in the hallway near the door grabbing Stefan to wait. Stefan Eyeing Damon Closely

"Be there in 5." Hanging up he turned towards Stefan.

"Well my bunny eating brother there another vampire in town." Telling Stefan with a cock grin then chucking at Stefan eyes widening in shock.

"That's Impossible." Stefan stating nervously only thinking about Elena.

I made more the one OC for this story well I made 4 Ali being one, Kennedy Fell who's dead based off of Alice eve, and Haven "Even" DeLuca based off of Sky Ferreira (Comeing next chapter). and Renee who is the girl making out with Olivia Wilde in the Trailer I made.


End file.
